Time Changes People
by BEGONE YOU DEVIL
Summary: When Team 7 fights against Karui and Omoi something happens with our blonde Dark Naruto , Rinnegan Naruto , Rogue Naruto ,
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

When Karui and Omoi approach Team 7 they said something that angered a certain someone  
Rinnegan Naruto, Dark Naruto, Rogue Naruto,

-Prolog-

 **-Naruto's P.O.V-**

Some white haired guy with a sword and a girl with a sword approach " You are going to tell us information on Uchiha Sasuke!" Ordered Karui "Why?" i asked wondering what Sasuke did this time "He attacked our village and Kidnapped our Master!"  
Naruto just stood on his place with wide eyes as Karui and Omoi went for the attack " You Konoha scum you want all the Bijuus for youself were you sent to kidnap another bijuu!" Attacks enraged Karui too much rage in her to think logically  
Naruto catches the blade and makes a Kage Bunshin to catch Omoi's blade and made another Kage Bunshin to go hide and gather Nature chakra "You talk about Jinchuuriki like if they are not humans you people disgust me" Said Naruto's clone as Naruto's other clone dispels  
and Naruto's sage mode activates as Naruto kicks Omoi away and uses Senjutsu chakra to punch Karui away from them **'I know you can hear me open up the door i only wanna play a little!'** 'Who the hell are you and what door!' shouts Naruto outloud as everyone looks at him like he's crazy  
after that Naruto is on his knees holding his head and yelling in pain Karui smirks and goes for the kill only for Sai to block her sword

 **-Naruto's Mindscape-**

 **-Nobody's P.O.V-**

Naruto appears in his mindscape and looks at Kyuubi to see Kyuubi's scared expression he thought someone his behind him he was right right before him were doors Kyuubi looked at the Door and recognized them as the 'Satan's Tomb' The tomb that appeared only in The minds of people that have pure heart poisoning the heart and turning them Dark giving the Person a power feared in all Nations and only all of the Nine Bijuu can kill the Ones that awaken that power "Kit!, don't open those doors they will kill you!" shouts the Kyuubi but Naruto does not hear him and opens the door  
The Door reveal him that Kushina and The Fourth Hokage are his parents and he sees that Kushina was kidnapped as a child by cloud ninja and his father saved her he has also seen that Danzo forced Nagato take the path of Revenge by Allying with Hanzo of The Salamander and killing Yahiko forcing Nagato's Rinnegan to activate Then he sees Hinata being kidnapped and all of the beatings he received in his village and suddenly he blacks out and appears in front of the doors as the doors close and disappear **"A world like this..."** said Naruto in a dark voice Kyuubi looks at Naruto ' His hair is changing from blonde to black his body looks more of a warrior and his hair reaches his waist and the chakra of his it's more sinister than mine... Just like Uchiha Madara' Thinks Kyuubi in The End a little scared memories of Uchiha Madara controlling him and him helpless against his control  
 **"A world like this... I will destroy this world!"** Says Naruto in dark voice hatred as he looks behind his shoulder Kyuubi sees red eyes with six tomoe and ripples and fear clearly shown in Kyuubi's eyes Naruto just smirks and disappears

 **-Shinobi World-**

"What did you do to him!" shouts Sakura Karui and Omoi just look at Team 7 their guards not down **"A world like this..."** Says Naruto in dark voice as his body changes his hair change to black everybody look at him he stands up and unties his Hitaiate and brings it before him showing it to Karui and Omoi as everybody looks at him **"A world like this... I will destroy this world!"** he shouts as he drops the Hitaiate on the ground runs to Karui and Omoi and stealing Sai's blade on the way he throws two shuriken and kunai at Karui who blocked them but didn't have the time to respond to Naruto's kick to the chin from below he runs Sai's blade through her stomach taking it out as she screams in pain he kicks her out of the way and powers up a rasengan and jumps towards Omoi who jumps away and Naruto smashes the Rasengan into the ground he throws shuriken at Omoi who evades them and Naruto appears behind him as he swiftly turns and swipes his blade along the way only for Naruto to appear behind him and stab him with a Kunai to the and slit his throat from behind as Omoi falls on the ground choking on his blood Naruto takes Omoi's blade from his hand "Die!" Shouts Karui behind him jumping up in the air attempting to slice Naruto in half he only sidesteps and pierces Omoi's blade through stomach again "You are a good Shinobi i give you two choices Join me and betray the Hidden cloud or die by my hands right now "I won't betray hidden cloud!" shouts Karui as she coughs blood "Very well" says Naruto as he slits her throat "Kumo Trash" he drops Omoi's blade and takes Karui's blade and her sheath he likes it more he goes and picks up his Konoha hitaiate and slices across the Konoha mark and ties it on his head and knocks out Sai and Sakura and leaves them but not before he uses Kamui on Omoi's and Karui's bodies " **I'm coming"** said Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

OK. Greetings to anyone who's reading this after like ME being lazy for 3 years.

Just so people know. I'm the original author of the fanfics on this account.I'm called Deadlík most people call me Cau or Deadly.

What i'm going to discuss today is that two years ago i moved all my stories to Wattpad. I even said so in my BIO but people still trashed my fanfics.

I OPENLY ADMIT THAT THEY ARE TRASH (at least the ones here are) The reason why i moved to wattpad is that it's better for me there (user-friendly environment,a lot of people willing to point out your mistakes and help you correct them

unlike the people here who only point out the mistakes but don't help you correct them,More enjoyable stories and no THE STORY SHOULD BE AS SLOW AS A NAIL authors and reviewers -_- you just won't believe me how many emails i got for my

stories being fast-paced and a lot of them were from the same person.).

The reason why i'm making this A/N is because i'm ending this account (for now most likely)all my works are either finished on Wattpad or are waiting to be finished.

And for the people who're asking for me to rewrite Naruto The Thunder God. Maybe i'm not saying it's not gonna happen, but i don't feel like doing it since that fanfic has no story whatsoever it's like one of those One Night stands you

have you just don't contact the person you had the one night stand with afterwards. I will not allow anyone to continue any of my works since they are EITHER FINISHED OR ARE WAITING TO BE FINISHED ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT.

I'm not posting my wattpad account here. it was in my bio and none of the trash-talkers or other 'CONSTRUCTIVE-CRITICS' tried to see my latest fanfictions on Wattpad. I have edited my Bio so it doesn't contain my Wattpad account url

since there's not going to be much people willing to read the fics.

Ok bai bai. oh and Nazi Grammars i left a present for you in this A/N a few of them actually.

-written in five minutes.

I'm not gonna respond to any message/comment.


End file.
